


Cold Space

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, this is short and sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a late-night session, Dan feels cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Space

The Grump Room was frigid when they were recording.

Dan laughed at something ridiculous tired-and agitated Arin had said over the game they were playing. He relished in the warmth of Arin as the sleepily pressed close.

Dan and Arin had been recording the game since eight. Glancing at the clock, Dan saw it was around one in the morning. Dan could see Arin was reaching his limits with the frustrating game. They had planned for it to be a one-off, but at this point Arin was too stubborn to give up. He was alternating between too tired to form sentences and too angry to be comprehended. Dan found it endearing, especially when sleepy Arin attempted to get truly angry at anything.

That being said, Dan was just as ready for a rest.

"Hey, buddy," Dan almost sighed to Arin, "it's the end of the recording. Let's take a little break-"

Arin interjected in a whiney, sleepy pitched-voice, "Dan, I can do this." 

"Well you can do it after I go get some snacks." 

With that, Dan left the couch and, he felt too much, the warmth of Arin.

In the other room, Dan found himself looking at a plethora of equally underwhelming choices. He decided not to get too much of anything, because this was surely their last recording, and eventually settled on some fruit snacks. He really wished they kept things like hot chocolate in stock at their place. If their going to keep it below zero in the space, they should at least provide seasonal refreshments. Dan sighed sleepily as he walked down the hall towards the Grump Space.

Fruit snack packs in one hand, Dan slowly opened the door. Surprisingly, Arin's head was not above the edge of the couch. Dan walked into the room and placed the snacks on the table. He looked over at the couch, alighting on a familiar figure.

Arin's head was resting on a sofa cushion, a random blanket sloppily pulled onto his body. He looked surprisingly comfortable given his position on the sofa. His face was calm for the first time in hours. Dan let a soft smile pull at the corners of his mouth. It was cold, so he readjusted the blanket to cover Arin's full body. He brushed aside a stray stand of blond. Dan didn't see the harm in letting him sleep. They had both worked hard, and Arin could use some shut-eye. Truthfully, Dan could use it as well. There was hesitation to leave, though.

Dan loved moments like this. Quiet moments that rarely happened when they were awake. Moments that made him forget about Suzy and everyone else. These few moments, sparse with spacious expanses in between, filled him with something like regret. Something like shame. Something a lot like love. Dan could almost pretend that they weren't friends. Dan could make up scenarios in his head and he relished them all. 

They were lies. Dan found himself lying to himself more and more, whenever reality was out of sight. Anything to mask the truth. Suzy was the truth, the beautiful kind truth and everything Arin deserved. Dan just wouldn't be- couldn't be, that for Arin. Reminding himself of that fact cooled his warm cheeks. 

Dan's eyes glided over Arin's resting face. He considered stroking his cheek. Touching his hand. Adjusting the blanket once more, just in case. Dan always considered things like that, even when they were awake. It was so cold, Dan wanted to climb in next to him. Arin would probably hug him in his sleep with his strong, yet amusingly soft, arms. It would have been so warm under that blanket with Arin, just for a night.

Dan left the fruit snacks on the table along with a note explaining how they could finish recording another time. He shut the door carefully behind him, quietly so as to not disturb his sleeping friend. He pulled his sweatshirt sleeves over his hands.

He wished they wouldn't keep it so damn cold in the Grump Space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was bitter.  
> I guess that's my thing now.


End file.
